What Are the Odds
by Sailor Grape
Summary: HPDM slash After graduation, both Draco and Harry leave the other behind. When they meet up again in Muggle London, their hidden feelings for one another force them to look into the reasons behind their leaving in the first place.
1. Lucky Night

Title: What Are the Odds  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Coupling: HP/DM *slash*  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother...  
  
Yay, another fic! I actually wrote this entire thing today. Go me! It's short and kinda fluffy towards the end, which is just how I like my fics. Hope you like it too. Read on and enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tapping his foot to the beat of the pulsating music around him, Draco Malfoy's eyes scanned the crowded dance club. He wasn't looking for anyone in particular, but he was always on alert, always making sure he knew who was in the crowd. It was paranoia, sure, but paranoia was a tough habit to break.  
  
The club was packed, and the air was just as stuffy and steamy inside as it was outside on that late July night. Draco had to keep shifting in his seat so he wouldn't stick to the vinyl chair he had been occupying for the past hour.  
  
It was the summer after graduation from Hogwarts, and Draco was now living in Muggle London. After his parents were both killed in the war, there really wasn't much reason for him to stick around. While a couple of his friends had suggested they all get a place together, Draco declined. A loner by nature, he just needed to get away from the wizarding world. So he changed some of his many galleons into Muggle currency and found a nice flat to rent in the heart of the city.  
  
There were just too many memories, too many feelings that he needed to escape from, so he did what he did best: he ran. If he didn't have to deal with those emotions and... people, then all his problems would go away, right?  
  
Wrong. And he would find that out, too, one of these days.  
  
He took a sip of water that had gone lukewarm from sitting out. Making a face, he pushed it away and resumed his people watching. It was the same thing every time he came here, which was two or three nights a week. He'd sit at the same table in the back, watching people dance and interact with one another. On many an occasion, women would ask him to dance or to... do other things, but Draco always politely declined. They were attractive, sure, but he wasn't interested, in any sense of the word.  
  
He was just about to get up and make his departure when someone came spinning towards his table from the dance floor, plopping down in the seat across from him. Head down, the man spoke between his panting, "Sorry... just need... to catch... my breath... for a minute..." After a few more deep breaths, the man looked up as he said, "Thank..." But the words died on his lips as he saw exactly who he was sitting across from. "Malfoy?"  
  
Draco had the same look of shocked recognition on his face. Of all the places... He had come here to get away from the wizarding world and certain people, and who did he run into? "Potter," he acknowledged slowing, drawing the surname out as he furiously tried to comprehend this breach of his safe haven. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Eyebrows raised in amusement, Harry Potter replied, "I believe I should be the one asking *you* that." Forgetting his previous activity, he settled back into his seat, arms crossed over his chest. This certainly was a surprise. He hadn't seen Draco since graduation. Or, more specifically, since King's Cross after the train ride back. He and Draco had had an intense staring contest with one another for several seconds, stopping only when Harry had been dragged away by his friends to head over to the Weasley house for a graduation party.  
  
That had been almost two months ago. How in Merlin's name did he manage to run into his rival of seven years, in a Muggle club, no less?  
  
Must've been his lucky night.  
  
Draco knew this looked strange. Draco Malfoy, snobbish, arrogant pureblood, frequenting a club consisting of Muggles? If he were another person looking back at himself, he wouldn't believe it, either. Heaving a sigh, he said, "It's a long and boring story."  
  
Not wavering, Harry replied, "I've got time."  
  
Harry Potter, stubborn as always. "Did it ever occur to you that it's none of your business?" he snapped.  
  
His little outburst didn't faze Harry in the least, who was used to these snappish comments being aimed in his direction. It was almost like being back at Hogwarts. Almost. The blonde was different somehow, and this only made curious Harry even more curious. But he wasn't going to push for answers. Not yet, anyway.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Harry started up conversationally, "I live here now. In Muggle London, I mean." He leaned forward so he could be better heard over the music. "I have a little flat by myself in town."  
  
Even though he wanted to appear uninterested, Draco couldn't help but ask, "Don't you have relatives of some kind that you could have moved in with?"  
  
Harry snorted. "The Dursleys are only relatives in the biological sense of the word. Since Sirius died..." he paused a moment, then swallowed thickly and pressed on. "I have no family. It's just me."  
  
"What about the Weasel and his family?" Draco heard himself ask before he could stop it.  
  
Harry gave him a surprised glance. "They did invite me to stay with them for a while," he admitted. "I didn't want to impose, though. They're crowded enough as it is. I had other offers, but it just didn't feel right. Besides..." he trailed off, gaze falling to the table.  
  
Sounded like Draco's predicament. Who would've guessed that he and Harry Potter would feel the same way about something? Judging by the clouded veil covering Harry's eyes, Draco surmised that they were in almost the same exact mindframe. Against his better judgment, he finished Harry's thought. "You had to get away from that world, that life."  
  
Snapping his head up sharply, Harry's emerald gaze pierced slate gray, intensely studying the blonde's expression. There was something there, a spark that was desperately trying to be squelched into nonexistence. Mind reeling furiously, he returned quietly, "As did you."  
  
"Yeah, I did." Draco sank back into his chair, rubbing his temples tiredly. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. Figured his problems would follow him into the Muggle world. A tiny part of him wondered... No, that was out of the question. But maybe... If he got this off his chest, maybe those feelings binding him would go away.  
  
"There was nothing left for me there," he started, sitting up in his chair. "My parents, my last living relatives, are dead. Sure, I have a huge manor, but it's pointless for me to stay there when I'm all alone. No, I needed to get away from that life, that identity. I'm no longer Draco Malfoy, Death Eater's son. Now I'm just plain Draco."  
  
Even through the obvious relief in the blonde's statement, Harry could also see an underlying weight of pain. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and covered one of Draco's. "You are not and never will be plain, Draco," he murmured.  
  
Staring at their hands on the table, Draco tried to wrap his mind around Harry's last words. The fact that Harry complimented him in such a way was unfathomable, and this must have shown on his face because the next thing he knew, Harry was sitting right beside him, hands still touching.  
  
"Draco?" Harry prompted, as it looked like Draco had something more he wanted to say.  
  
And he did. He didn't know what kind of reaction his words would receive, but he was tired of keeping everything inside. "I left the wizarding world behind because there was nothing there for me any more. No family, no real future." Meeting Harry's gaze, eyes revealing nothing, he added, "No you."  
  
"But you didn't know I wasn't going to go back there." Harry argued, pushing Draco further. He wanted and needed to hear this.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Draco exploded. "The one person I want most, I'll never be able to have, even if he *is* right in front of me!" Eyes widening, Draco clapped his hands over his mouth at the confession. Sure, he intended to have his say, but actually hearing the words out loud was a slap to the face.  
  
Not to Harry, though. He didn't look surprised. In fact, he was smiling. His smile widened as a chuckle escaped. The chuckles multiplied until peals of laughter bubbled up from his lips. He was laughing so hard that he doubled over, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
Sitting stiffly in his chair, Draco fumed silently in profound humiliation. How dare Harry laugh at his confession! It had taken most of his courage to speak those words, and now they were being mocked by laughter? Snorting in disgust, Draco began to rise from his seat again, but Harry's hand grasped his wrist tightly and tugged him back down into the chair.  
  
Laughter subsiding, a serious expression now adorned Harry's face. He let go of Draco's hand. "I left the wizarding world because I had nothing. No family, no future. I had served my purpose after killing Voldemort. There was nothing left for me there. Especially after... especially after I heard that you weren't going back."  
  
"What? You left because of... me?" The idea was preposterous! Draco had left because Harry had left, and Harry had left because he--Draco--had left?  
  
Harry nodded. "See the humor?" he asked wryly.  
  
"No." Draco tentatively reached out and brushed Harry's hand with his own. "But give me some time."  
  
"Oh, I'll give you all the time in the world." Harry caught Draco's hand once again, grasping it tightly. Leaning forward, his lips slowly descended on Draco's, brushing across them ever so slightly. He pulled back, eyes searching stormy gray in nervousness.  
  
All nervousness was squashed as Draco grabbed Harry's chin and pulled him into another mind-melting kiss. Arms snaked around lean bodies, hands roaming freely over taut muscles, lips and tongues exploring mouths until air was desperately needed.  
  
Breathing heavily, Draco chuckled. At Harry's curious glance, he answered, "What are the odds that we run into each other like this?"  
  
"With us? Extremely high," Harry laughed. "We always did manage to meet up under the oddest of circumstances."  
  
"Mmm, good point. But now, now I have the feeling that we'll be seeing even more of each other," Draco teased.  
  
"That can be arranged," Harry grinned wickedly, stealing another kiss.  
  
Draco sank deeper and deeper into Harry's embrace. Oh yes, that would definitely be arranged.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
See? Short and fluffy. I'm actually contemplating adding another chapter after this. While I think it's a suitable one-shot, I think it might be interesting to write how they return to the wizarding world. You know, meet up with their friends and whatnot. I dunno. I'm just tossing around the idea. I know this fic wasn't as descriptive as most of my others, but I think it gets the job done. Please review! I thrive on reviews. They make me want to write more, and I could definitely use the support because I have writer's block on three of the H/D fics I'm writing... Also, if you think I should add another chapter, let me know, and leave your e-mail addy if you want me to inform you if and when I post another chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Welcome Home

Title: What Are the Odds  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Coupling: HP/DM *slash*  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother...  
  
I just couldn't resist adding another chapter. This was actually pretty fun to write. Plus it gave me an idea for another fic I'm working on, so good for me! Enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Moaning slightly, Harry twitched in his sleep. As something brushed against his nose, he made a clumsy swatting movement with his hand, smacking his lips together. As his nose was touched yet again he grew frustrated and whacked himself in the face, effectively waking himself up. "Wha--" he bolted up in bed, blinking rapidly. His now focused eyes turned accusingly to the chuckles coming from the blonde next to him. "Thought that was funny, did you?" he growled.  
  
"Oh, very much so," Draco agreed, eyes twinkling.  
  
Sinking back into the soft mattress, Harry scooted over to Draco and lazily threw an arm around his waist. "To what do I owe this pleasant wake-up call?" he asked as the blonde snuggled closer to him.  
  
In a quiet voice, Draco answered, "Today's the day."  
  
Harry gave a blank stare. Then realization set in as he remembered. Today was the day that they were going home, back to the wizarding world.  
  
It had been a year since that night in the club. The very next day, Draco had moved into Harry's apartment. Ten months later, Harry had proposed. A week after that, they mutually decided to go back. Two months later brought them back to present day, the day they were going to meet their friends in Diagon Alley.  
  
"What time are we meeting them again?" Harry asked as he put the remainder of his books into a cardboard box and taped it shut.  
  
"At two, which gives us roughly two hours before we have to leave," Draco reported as he shrank the box and put it in a tiny silk bag that housed the rest of their belongings. Neither had brought much with them; Harry because he didn't have much, and Draco because he didn't want much.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that," Harry announced, wiping his dusty hands on his jeans. "Now what do we do for two hours?"  
  
Draco grinned, an idea forming. "I have a suggestion..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this..."  
  
"Oh, hush. This is going great!"  
  
"What if we get caught?"  
  
"Who's going to catch us? No one ever comes up here. Now, just a little bit to the left... a bit more... Ah, that's it."  
  
"I still think we're going to get caught," Harry grumbled stubbornly.  
  
"We won't! Now stop complaining and hand me that towel."  
  
Harry obediently handed the towel to Draco, who cleaned up the spill he had accidentally made. Tossing it into the now empty cauldron, he shrank both and tucked them neatly into his pocket. "We should get going now. We'll be late."  
  
"How does this work again?" Harry eyed the equally distanced liquid-filled paper cups skeptically.  
  
Heaving a sigh of exasperation, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and led him back into the stairwell, where they began their descent. "When we reach the bottom, I'll say the incantation, which will set the potion off. Simple as that."  
  
"Simple as that?"  
  
"Yes," Draco nodded firmly. As they finally reached the outside of their apartment building, he turned to Harry. "You know that expression, 'Go out with a bang?' Well, that's what we're doing." He muttered something under his breath, and suddenly there was an explosion from the roof of the building.  
  
Both looked up to see a myriad of colors shoot off into the sky. Red and gold joined green and silver in the most amazing fireworks display either had ever seen. The people on the streets had stopped to watch, and others came out of buildings to see what the commotion was. Everyone was talking excitedly.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Draco asked quietly. He took one last look at the place he and Harry had shared for the past year, then tugged on Harry's arm as they began their walk to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the old pub that would lead them to Diagon Alley. Both had avoided going anywhere near this place while they lived in London, but there was no going back now.  
  
Squeezing Draco's hand gently, Harry asked, "You ready for this?" With a brave nod from Draco, Harry pushed open the door to the pub and stepped inside.  
  
No one noticed them, for which Harry was grateful. He flashed an encouraging half-smile to Draco before making his way to the door in the back of the pub. "Hello, Tom," he called out to the old bartender, who promptly dropped the glass he had been cleaning.  
  
Tom's eyes were wide as he recognized who had spoken. "Harry--"  
  
But Harry was already outside in the tiny courtyard. With a slight nod to Tom, Draco followed. He watched as Harry tapped the brick wall with his wand, shifting the bricks until an archway stood in front of them, leading them to Diagon Alley.  
  
They both stepped through, exchanging nervous smiles. The Alley looked the same: same shops, same people, same atmosphere. As they walked towards the Three Broomsticks, where they were meeting their friends, people in the Alley began to take notice of them, eyes widening as they whispered amongst themselves. Luckily, no one stopped to talk to them. Harry only imagined what they would have to say about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, who had been absent from the wizarding world for over a year, returning together. He figured their friends would say much the same things.  
  
"Here we go," Harry breathed deeply, clenching Draco's hand for support before walking into the Three Broomsticks. Both scanned the room, which was filled to capacity with witches and wizards who no doubt stopped in to get out of the hot sun.  
  
Then Harry spotted them.  
  
In the back, a man with shockingly red hair was sitting next to a woman with curly brown hair. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends. Much to his great surprise, they were joined by four others. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat across from the two. Both had lost their thuggish demeanors and now wore smiles as they laughed at something a blonde woman had just said. Pansy Parkinson. And across from her, next to Hermione, sat Blaise Zabini, who was not laughing but looked amused nonetheless.  
  
"We *are* seeing this, right?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes incredulously. Former Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting at the same table and not hexing each other? Had they really been away that long?  
  
"It seems we aren't the one ones with some explaining to do," Harry surmised as he walked determinately over to the table, whose occupants fell silent at their approach.  
  
Then Hermione squealed in delight. "Harry!" Jumping up, she engulfed Harry in a fierce hug.  
  
"I missed you, too," he laughed as Hermione let go, and he was immediately pulled into another hug by his redheaded friend.  
  
Glancing over, Harry saw that Draco was enjoying the reunion with his friends as well, although the only person he exchanged hugs with was Pansy. Harry guessed that Slytherins weren't brought up to be touchy-feely. The other three men shook hands with Draco, but their smiles echoed their happiness.  
  
Once all settled at the table, each person nursing a butterbeer, Pansy spoke up. "All right, so who's going to explain their disappearance first?" Her eyes traveled from Draco to Harry and back again.  
  
"Actually, I'm more interested in why we're all sitting at one table," Harry interrupted. He recieved questioning glances. "Oh, come on! How come we're all sitting her civilly when we used to abhor each other in school? Goody-Goody Gryffindors and Slimy Slytherins, remember?"  
  
"We weren't Sexy Slytherins?" Draco feigned hurt, and the others laughed.  
  
"No, but you were Delicious Draco," Harry whispered in his ear, receiving a shocked but very pleased look from the blonde. As he noticed the stares currently aimed in his direction, Harry asked hastily, "So is anyone going to relay the story?"  
  
Exchanging glances within the group, Hermione finally raised her hand. "I'll tell it," she spoke up bravely. "Now, Harry, this may come as a shock to you, but... I'm dating Blaise."  
  
Both Harry's and Draco's mouths dropped open. "But I thought you were dating Ron!"  
  
"We broke up a while back, mate," Ron broke in, wanting to alleviate some of the attention from Hermione. "It just wasn't working. We're better off as friends. And Hermione made sure that Blaise and I spent time around one another. As much as it pains me to say this..." he took a deep breath. "He isn't that bad a guy."  
  
"Thanks for that. I like to think Hermione has good taste," Blaise drawled sardonically. All attention had settled on him, so he proceeded with the tale of how the two had met and coupled. "After graduation I was vacationing in France, and I ran into Hermione at the Louvre. How it happened in such a large city, I don't know. But we spent the rest of our vacation together, touring with the Muggles. That was a year ago."  
  
"What are the odds?" Harry echoed Draco's words from the previous summer, eliciting a muffled snort of laughter from his blonde counterpart. Apparently last summer must have been the time for blossoming romances.  
  
"All right, that accounts for you two." Draco shifted in his seat. "But what about the rest of you?" he raised an eyebrow at the other three.  
  
Pansy smirked. "As an ex, I had to make sure that Blaise hadn't chosen someone completely horrible for a girlfriend." She gave a genuine smile to both Hermione and Blaise before turning back to Draco. "Turns out he hadn't."  
  
At this response, Hermione returned the blonde woman's smile.  
  
Utterly amazed at Pansy's answer, Draco continued with his interrogation. "And you two?" he nodded in the direction of Greg and Vince, who exchanged looks.  
  
"After they first started dating, Blaise threatened to hex us if we didn't behave nicely," Vince said, while Greg nodded vigorously. This issued a bout of laughter from the group.  
  
"Odd how the groups that hated each other the most would end up becoming friends in the end," Harry mused, to which the others murmured their agreements.  
  
"Speaking of former mutual hate, do you care to share something yourselves?" Ron asked. When Harry shot him a look of pure nervousness, Ron scoffed. "What? You didn't think we'd just ignore the fact that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, sworn enemies of seven years, came waltzing back to the wizarding world at the same time. Are you two working together or something?"  
  
"Erm, not exactly," Harry muttered, fidgeting in his seat. He was nervous, very nervous. He didn't know how his or Draco's friends would take the news that he and Draco were engaged. They were his family, and he wanted their approval more than anything.  
  
Draco must have sensed the vibes of terror radiating from Harry because he squeezed the raven-haired man's knee, offering him strength.  
  
Harry flashed him a brief, grateful smile before turning back to the others. Clearing his throat, he started out timidly, "Guys, and Hermione and Pansy," he added when they shot him a look, "we have something to tell you." Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "Draco and I are getting married."  
  
"Wow! Who are the lucky women?" Greg asked enthusiastically. But at the incredulous looks he received, he thought about his question, then about Harry's confession. Then it dawned on him. His eyes widened. "You mean..."  
  
"That's right," Draco confirmed as he placed a hand over Harry's trembling one that rested on the table. "Harry and I are getting married. In two weeks, to be exact."  
  
The others took a moment to silently contemplate this, then all chaos broke out.  
  
"Married in two weeks?"  
  
"It's been over a year since the last time--"  
  
"And now suddenly two enemies are--"  
  
"This is unbelievable--"  
  
"The first time we've seen you and now-  
  
"Quiet!" Hermione bellowed, causing not only their table to stop talking, but some surrounding tables as well. She gave them apologetic smiles before lowering her voice. "I just wanted to tell you congratulations," she said to Harry and Draco.  
  
"You're all right with this?" Harry's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Of course." She smiled softly at her best friend of seven years. "I know what you've gone through, what you've lost." Her voice started to tremble. "You deserve to be happy, and I know Draco will do that for you. I can tell."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot." Harry stood, pulling the woman into a hug. By this time, both of them were crying.  
  
Suddenly they felt another pair of arms around them. Both looked up to see that Ron had joined their group hug. They all grinned at each other.  
  
"Anyone else find this unbelievably sappy?" Draco asked with a slight smile.  
  
Harry turned his gaze to the blonde. "Oh, you're just jealous," he countered.  
  
Before Draco could reply, he found himself being tugged up by Harry and then enmassed in the group hug. "I'm not jealous," he whispered in Harry's ear amidst all the laughter, "because I get to be with you the rest of our lives."  
  
Harry didn't answer, only pulled Draco in tighter, but that was all the response that Draco needed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe you grew up here!"  
  
Harry and Draco had spent all afternoon and most of the evening with their old friends, catching up on the events of the past year. Now the two were in Malfoy Manor, where they would be living. The house-elves were thrilled to have people back in the manor, as they had had no master to take care of for the past year.  
  
After a brief tour of the more important rooms, they were now in Draco's old bedroom, which they would be sharing as their own.  
  
"This is so different from the way I lived," Harry breathed, in awe of the grandeur surrounding him. "It's hard to believe that I'll be living here."  
  
"Well, believe it," Draco said firmly as he came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist. "This is your home now. Our home."  
  
"Our home..." Harry repeated. He turned around in Draco's arms to face the blonde. "I like the sound of that." Smiling softly, Harry leaned in and captured Draco's lips with an unknown ferocity. They collapsed onto the large bed, never breaking contact with one another. The kiss deepened until both were panting, but neither relented. They never wanted to break away.  
  
Finally their kiss ended, and each kept a firm grip around the other's waist. Tucking his head beneath Draco's chin, Harry murmured, "This feels like home." A minute later his breaths deepened, and Draco knew that Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
"Our home," Draco reiterated to himself, softly stroking the other man's raven hair. For years he had dreamt of this, of his being with Harry for the rest of their lives. Even with the threat of war, even with a Death Eater father, even with the knowledge of most of his House's anticipated disapproval, Draco had held onto his hopes of one day escaping that life and entering into another with the person he loved most in the world. And even when these hopes looked like they would shatter and die away, Harry had entered Draco's life once again. He now had exactly what he had always wanted.  
  
Placing a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead, Draco murmured, "What are the odds?" before closing his eyes and joining Harry in his slumber.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Everyone say it together now: "Aww..." Cuteness. Mounds and mounds of fluffy cotton candy cuteness! I love writing this stuff. It's always such a pick-me-up! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you did, please go check out some of my other stuff. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
